


Like I Roll

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Klaus never hunted Katherine, M/M, Multi, Nonsense, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Stoner Vampires, alternative universe, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: Klaus, Katherine and Stefan love to get high, and now they have a shiny new Baby Vampire all of their own to corrupt...and Caroline loves every second of it.





	1. Is She A Banshee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasus_In_Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_In_Flight/gifts).



> Titled from one of my favourite Black Stone Cherry songs of the same name.
> 
> So my very best friend made a request a long time ago where she thought that Caroline/Katherine/Klaus/Stefan sex would be hot. I considered it, and tried a number of different scenarios out, and this is what I favoured. There's no sex, yet, but I'll get there...  
> Also, there's more and they're totally not in order but I'll try and explain where everything fits in as best I can...

'Does pot work for vampires?' Caroline asked as she knelt on the rug next to Katherine. 

'Of course it does,' Katherine leaned heavily on the baby vampire and nuzzled her nose into Caroline's neck. 

'Just like alcohol does,' Stefan explained as he passed the bottle of bourbon to her. Caroline took a swing and then wiped her lips. Stefan caught the front of her dress and she almost tumbled onto him as they kissed slow and lazy, but she pressed her hands to his chest and then rolled onto her back to gaze at the blue sky through the tops of the trees.

'Here,' Klaus had the joint between his lips and leaned close to her. He removed the roll up a moment before putting his lips to hers and blew the smoke into her mouth. 

Caroline had only started, and they were apparently training her on how to smoke properly. Her decision to become a vampire had meant they spent the last weeks nursing her through her transition and then teaching her everything they knew. Caroline inhaled deep, and held her breath until her head spun, then she sighed. Klaus kissed her neck as she let the haze settle into her brain, and the busy started to slow down. 

'Seriously, you three are high already,' she said with a giggle as Katherine crawled over Klaus' back and pushed his shirt up. Caroline helped her and soon Klaus was shirtless on top of her as he made out with her neck.

'I think she's a Banshee,' Katherine said as she snuggled herself onto Stefan's lap. Stefan rested his chin on top of her head and twirled her hair through his fingers.

'Why?' Caroline asked from her place on her back. 'Who?'

'Elena,' Stefan rolled his eyes. 

'People are always, you know, dying around her and stuff,' Katherine complained. 

'Well you did kill her best friend,' Klaus said as he turned to try and look up at Katherine. Caroline shoved him until he was lying on his side next to her and she reached up to play with the wooden beads around his neck. 

'I wanted her for myself,' Katherine pouted as she took Klaus' place on top of Caroline. 

'I'm not some sex doll for you three to amuse yourselves with,' Caroline said as Katherine slid her hand up under the white cotton dress Caroline wore to cup her ass. 

'Besides, Banshees scream and wail to warn of a death,' Stefan said as he took a pull of the joint he'd rescued from Klaus. 

'She's pretty good at screaming and wailing,' Klaus muttered darkly. 'But she's not a Banshee.'

'Why not, I want her to be,' Katherine sulked. 

Klaus rolled onto his back and placed a foot flat on the rug. Katherine leaned across to rest her head on his chest. 'Please, King Klaus, make her a Banshee.' She kissed over his heart.

Klaus smiled, slow and dangerous, and Caroline's heart fluttered. He kissed Katherine slow and lazy, with a possessive hand around her throat. 'This is how you two should address me.' He said pointedly to Caroline and Stefan. 

Stefan snorted and Caroline rolled her eyes.

'Oh please, behave, what king gets high?' Caroline tried to sit up but Katherine was holding her back. This time it was Stefan who gave her a shot of smoke with his mouth. Caroline cupped her hand around his neck and after she'd exhaled she pulled him into another kiss.

'I'll have you placed in my dungeon for your insolence,' Klaus warned. 

Stefan smiled over at him. 'You tried that, and Caroline didn't seem to find it much of a punishment.'

Klaus grinned and Katherine moved back to sit on Caroline. 'Why haven't we started having sex yet?' She asked as she took a swing of bourbon. She pulled her top off and tossed it over Stefan's head with a cheeky giggle, then tugged her totally inappropriate for a walk through the forest high heels off and kicked them to the edge of the blanket. With teasing fingers she edged Caroline's dress up and tickled the tops of her thighs. 

'You two start and we'll follow on,' Klaus said as he reached for the bottle. Katherine took the joint from Stefan and sucked in a lungful of smoke. 

Katherine eyed Klaus and leaned forward, pushing her breasts into Caroline's. 'Here,' she placed the joint between Caroline's lips. 'Last hit baby girl. Just take it slow and easy, and hold it until you feel the burn.'

Caroline followed Katherine's instructions, and this time she didn't cough embarrassingly. Katherine kissed her cheek in praise and then sat up, pulling Caroline with her. 

'Hi,' Caroline blushed. 

'Hey,' Katherine smirked as she placed her lush lips on Caroline's jugular. Klaus and Stefan were helping to lift her dress up and then she was sitting in her white lace panties and bra as Katherine unbuttoned her jeans and lay back with her legs in the air to drag them up and off her feet. 

Caroline couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriends antics, and Klaus was no better with his coordination as he rolled to his knees and wrapped his arms around Caroline's middle. 

'I need new...partners,' Stefan said as he flopped onto his back next to Klaus and gazed at the three of them. 

'You're the only one fully dressed,' Klaus pointed out and Caroline looked down at him as Katherine's feet landed in her lap. 

'I'm shy,' Stefan said with a shrug but Katherine had already rolled over and was trying to tug his boots off. 'Are we seriously having sex in the middle of the woods?' Stefan asked as Katherine almost smacked herself in the face. She giggled and reached for his other one and he raised his eyebrows at Klaus. 

'Why not, we've done it before,' Klaus said.

'Yeah, but not a few miles from civilization,' Stefan said. 'I can see the church ruins from here.'

'Banshee's wail, and the few I've met are rather ugly and harassed,' Klaus said as he nipped Caroline's shoulder. 

'Are we still talking about Banshees?' Stefan asked as he relented and tugged his t-shirt over his head and then unbuckled his belt. 

Klaus shrugged and let go of Caroline to remove his own pants. He tumbled onto his side and with a grin stole a kiss from Stefan. Stefan fisted his hand in Klaus' hair and dragged him closer to deepen the kiss. 

'Maybe the boys are starting first,' Katherine smirked as she crawled back into Caroline's lap. 

'What are Banshees like?' Caroline asked when Stefan let go of Klaus. 'And when did you see one?'

'We,' Klaus looked at Stefan and Stefan nodded smartly, 'we saw one in Ireland, surprise surprise.'

'What were you doing in Ireland?' Katherine paused her kissing of Caroline's tummy.

Caroline watched as both vampires shrugged and muttered things about spell ingredients and generally avoided eye contact with Katherine. 

'What did you do?' Caroline asked. 

Klaus looked up at her from under his lashes and Stefan took great interest in his daylight ring. 'We may have went looking for magic mushrooms.'

'Niklaus!' Stefan snapped. 

'When?' Katherine repeated. 

Stefan tightened his lips and then huffed out a breath. '1927.'

'I thought you two were kidnapped in Russia and held captive for months?' Katherine raised an eyebrow.

'Did we say that?' Stefan asked. 

'I don't know, its a long time ago, I thought it was 1917 we were in Russia,' Klaus murmured.

'Pretty sure it was,' Stefan agreed. 

Katherine glared and Caroline trailed her fingers over Katherine's arms and up to slip under the straps of her bra. 'Hey, ignore the nasty boys,' Caroline whispered soothingly as she nibbled Katherine's bottom lip. 'Come on sweetie.'

Katherine dragged her glare away from them and deepened the kiss, dominating Caroline's mouth. Caroline lay back on the blanket and slid her hands around Katherine's back to open the snap of her bra. 'You're so gorgeous.'

'So are you baby,' Katherine said in her huskiest voice. 

'Okay, okay we'll make it up to you,' Klaus muttered. Caroline opened her eyes to see the Hybrid hovering behind Katherine and pulling her up so he could lick and suck her throat.

'I want to take Caroline shopping,' Katherine said. 

'Okay,' Klaus said. 

'To Milan,' Katherine said. 

Klaus made a face. 'Don't bankrupt me.'

'Alone,' Katherine smiled at Caroline, and Caroline smiled back. 

Stefan sighed and Klaus nodded. 'I suppose you two deserve some girl time.'

'I know what you two get up to when you're alone,' Katherine said wagging a finger between Klaus and Stefan.

'Yeah, no more trying to turn kittens into vampires,' Caroline said with a giggle. Stefan pointed at Klaus. 

'Well it worked,' Klaus said. 

'She almost set Damon's Persian rugs on fire,' Stefan pointed out. 

Klaus scowled. 'I hate those rugs. And besides, we got her a daylight collar.'

'And when we get back, we better be treated like the queens we are,' Caroline said. Stefan kissed her long and slow and then turned to Klaus and nipped at his bottom lip until Klaus opened up to him.

'I want to move, I don't like it here,' Katherine said as she screwed her nose up.

'But we're practically naked,' Stefan looked around him at their clothes strewn all over the place already.

'Not here dumb ass,' Katherine said as she moved to let Klaus take her place between Caroline's knees. Stefan pulled Katherine onto his lap. 'I want to move away from Mystic Falls.'

'I said not until graduation,' Caroline reminded them. That had been one of her rules when she'd asked to be turned. There was a whole sheet of them and Caroline kept a copy folded in each of her favorite purses.

Klaus sighed and Stefan buried his face in Katerine's neck. 

'Can't you graduate early, I'm sure you qualify,' Stefan said. Caroline knew that now that Klaus' curse had been broken there was nothing holding them here except for her. It made her feel good inside, knowing they were willing to stick around just for her.

'I want to graduate,' Caroline pouted and Klaus turned to glare at them. 

'If Caroline wants to graduate, then let her graduate,' he said. 'We all have to respect each others dreams and desires and wishes.'

'Okay, someone's sobering up. More pot and bourbon please,' Katherine said as she stretched out towards her bag.

Klaus relaxed on top of Caroline and they made out while Stefan expertly rolled a joint and Katherine opened the second bottle of bourbon. 

Caroline turned her head to the side to watch them. 

'And Banshees tell of death to come, not death that's here,' Klaus muttered as he rested his head on her breasts. 

Caroline sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon, and she never wanted it to end.


	2. Friendly Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is Jo's fault...because 'how would four of them work?' Got me thinking...

Caroline parked her car and looked up at the sprawling mansion that Klaus had "acquired" only days earlier. It was pretty, but it was the three vampires living in it, and they only used a handful of the rooms. 

Caroline had yet to move in with them. Her mom had few rules and sleeping in her own bed a few nights per week was one of them. But today was Friday, and she had a whole weekend with her- she had no idea what they were to her. 

Caroline found them in the sunshine lying next to the pool. Stefan was on a sun lounger reading and Klaus playing with Maddox, their vampire kitten. Katherine was dancing to loud music at the other side of the pool, but when she saw Caroline she hurried over and wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck. 

'Come dance with me, the boys are being boring,' Katherine pouted and Caroline kissed her bottom lip. 

'You were the one that told us to keep out of your dance space love,' Klaus called as Maddox launched himself across the grass. 

'I missed you today,' Caroline let her hands rest on Katherine's swaying hips. 

'I always miss my baby girl,' Katherine whispered as she leaned back and pushed her chest out. 

'Nik bought an island,' Stefan called from where he sat. 

Caroline looked over in time to see Klaus glaring at Stefan. 'I bought three actually.'

'One of them is in Northern Scotland,' Stefan said. 'He's turning it into a golf course.'

'Would you let me tell Caroline my news,' Klaus complained. 

'Why are you doing that?' Caroline asked as Katherine moved so her back was to Caroline's front. 

'Well you two cost me a small fortune in Milan, a man has to increase his revenue somehow,' Klaus said. Maddox stretched and flopped down on the grass. 

'Imagine having a whole island to ourselves,' Caroline said wistfully. 

'One of them is for us,' Klaus said. 'Our very own island where we can hide from the world.'

'I'm hungry,' Katherine said as she tugged Caroline into the house. They gathered armfuls of junk food and by the time they got back outside Stefan and Klaus were rolling joints. 

The first one was passed around between them and by the time it burned out Katherine was on her back being fed potato chips by Klaus. 

'Did anything interesting happen at school?' Stefan asked. 

'The usual. Elena told me that she's going to save me from Klaus, I told her I didn't want saved and - get this - she diagnosed me with Stockholm syndrome,' Caroline huffed. 

Katherine giggled. 'More like we need to save Klaus from you after that deep throat thing the other night, I thought he was going to explode.'

'Well he did,' Stefan mused. 

Katherine giggled more. 

'I still don't understand why they weren't torturing your penis too,' Klaus said. 

Stefan rolled his eyes and reached for the vodka Katherine had brought out. 'Because I was one of the competitors dumb ass.'

'Nose in the pubes, it was who could stay that way for the longest without air,' Caroline reminded him. 

'Well Katherine was a washout,' Klaus followed his words with a peck to her lips. 'Took the giggles as usual.'

'I suppose I was a bit competitive,' Caroline admitted. 

'A bit, love I was so hard I didn't think I'd be able to come,' Klaus complained. 

'We should try it out on Stefan next,' Katherine said as she arched her back.

'That fucker is so composed that he could sit around all night with a stiffie,' Klaus said. 

'Okay so bets on who makes Stefan come first with only their mouth,' Caroline nodded decisively. 

'Do I get a say in this?' Stefan asked. 

'No!' The three of them said at once. 

'No hands, just mouth,' Klaus agreed. 

'I'm in,' Katherine said and they all grinned, apart from Stefan who looked mildly worried. 

'So when does this happen?' Stefan asked as he scooped Maddox up and adjusted his daylight collar. 

'Master suite, eight o'clock. Get yourself comfortable on that sofa,' Klaus leaned close to Stefan for a kiss, and Maddox hissed when they crushed him. 

'You three will be the death of me,' Stefan muttered as he lit another joint. 

It was closer to ten when they made it to the bedroom, mainly because no one was watching the time. Katherine's munchies also didn't help and Caroline ordered a pizza just so Katherine could feast on the delivery boy. He left with a joint for his troubles. 

'So how do we want to do this?' Stefan asked as he slumped into the sofa. He was already naked and Katherine made short work of the shirt she wore. Caroline groaned when she realized her girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra. 

'Uh, Stefan love you've been around 145 years. I thought we'd established how a blow job works by now,' Klaus said as he kicked his shoes across the room and unbuckled his belt. 

Stefan made a face. 'I mean how do we keep it fair, you'll all be stimulating me,' he pointed out. 

'Then we're all winners,' Katherine said. 

Klaus and Caroline glanced at each other. 'We work together to take Katherine out, she's the weakest link. Just get her giggling and then it's every man for himself,' Klaus suggested. 

Katherine pouted. 

'No ganging up on Katherine. If I detect foul play then I'll take her away for a month,' Stefan said. 

Klaus rolled his eyes and Katherine shimmied out of her tight pants and tugged the barely there g-string down over her ass. She smirked over her shoulder at Klaus and reached for Caroline. 'So why don't we work together and push him out?' She tilted her head at Klaus. 

'Would someone please suck my dick already, I'm beginning to get self conscious,' Stefan complained as he threw his hands up in the air. Caroline was about to kiss Katherine when they were pushed apart and Klaus sucked the tip of Stefan's dick into his mouth. 'Finally.'

'Maybe we should do this over a few nights. Like, time Nik doing it tonight, then you tomorrow and me the next night,' Caroline suggested. 

'No one is timing anyone,' Stefan said as his fingers brushed through Klaus' curls.

'The first time we did this Stefan was terrified,' Katherine said as she slipped onto the sofa next to Stefan and started to kiss under his jaw. 'I don't know what frightened him more, the fact that he was getting high on opium, the fact that he was having indecent relations with another man, or the fact that we were vampires.'

'I can see why,' Caroline mouthed at Klaus' shoulder as Klaus swallowed again and again. When he finally pulled up for air Katherine's mouth replaced his and Klaus turned Caroline to kiss him. 

'Get in here,' Klaus said guiding Caroline so she was trapped between Klaus and Stefan. He kissed her neck and let his fingers slide down into her soaking pussy. 'Suck his balls. Drives him crazy.'

'What drives you crazy?' She asked Klaus before she bent forward and let her tongue drag over the soft skin. 

Stefan moaned. 'Rimming,' he said as his hand curled around Caroline's head. 'He's a total slut for it.'

'I thought I enjoyed topping, and then almost nine hundred years old and this one pounds me into the mattress,' Klaus whispered in Caroline's ear. 'That was the best high I ever had. He wasn't even a vampire at the time, just a horny human boy who could barely keep his hands off my girl.'

Katherine pulled off Stefan and kissed his stomach as she caught her breath. 'It was the two of us for so long, and hiding from Mikael wasn't easy. Nik wasn't so relaxed back then.'

'We still got high, but we found it hard to trust anyone,' Klaus agreed. 'And then we found our Stefan.'

'Stefan was the baby, but he took such good care of us,' Katherine agreed. 'And when we turned him we all ran away together.'

'And now we've got you,' Klaus whispered. 

Caroline moaned. She had never felt so safe and protected, even high, and drunk, Caroline knew this was right. She could barely wait until her graduation when she would run away with these vampires who took such good care of her, who saw the good in her and drew it forth. Who trusted and cared for her, and perhaps, in their own way, loved her. She was certain that Katherine loved her, and pretty sure about Stefan. She didn't know what Klaus felt for her yet, but it made her feel safe and warm all the same. 

Caroline dropped her mouth over Stefan's waiting dick, and Katherine moaned. Klaus shifted forward and then his cock was inside her, rocking her forward onto Stefan. Caroline lifted a hand and found one of Katherine's sensitive nipples easily enough. Katherine cried out as Caroline pinched it. Caroline opened her eyes, and she watched Stefan's hand disappear between Katherine's legs. Klaus was moving harder inside her now, his stubble scraping against her neck. It was a race, but a different one. Katherine came first, and Caroline followed shortly after. The boys were gentlemen like that, always giving before receiving. Caroline felt Klaus' hand slip beneath her chin and Stefan groaned. He came in her mouth as Klaus' thrusts became erratic and he came inside her. 

Caroline wanted to rest where she was but Katherine was already dragging her towards the massive bed. Somehow they managed to arrange themselves together, sandwiched by the boys and a mess of tangled limbs they fell asleep.


End file.
